


How Awful You Are

by ConceptualInsanity



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dont know if I’ll continue this, Emotional Abuse, Manipulation, Or undertones???, Pawn Black is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptualInsanity/pseuds/ConceptualInsanity
Summary: One of them leaves with him. One of them returns to her. It doesn’t matter though, in the end it’ll all be the same.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	How Awful You Are

Shuddering breaths and trembling limbs. The once confident child curled up against the warmth, wishing for their sibling to come back. To take them away. But of course Pawn White never listened. They had been confident, they were correct after all. Dark enchantress was their best option and to choose anyone else was merely a delusional hope that would end in flames, Pawn Black refused to understand.

They’d never argued over anything like this, never got in each others way and were for the most part of not all of it, very cooperative and compliant with each-other. They followed when needed and lead when necessary. And so with this in mind, Pawn White could not fathom as to why their beloved sibling had left. Left the hotel and left with Earl grey. White raised their head and looked up to the face of who they rested on.

Dark Enchantress looked down absentmindedly before her face twisted into a mockery of a face of pity. She cooed lovingly deceitful as her claws hands rested softly on Pawn whites head.  
“Oh child, do not worry for what your sibling and servant do, all will be fine once we are done. You have me after all child, I assure you, everything you desire will settle into your hands in the end. Do not cry. Do not be weak. Use your frustration and use it well. We have work to do after all.” The enchantress hissed soothingly as her fingers combed through the child’s hair. Her presence as threatening as the nails dragging across the child’s scalp.

Pawn white hiccuped softly and wiped their face of their tears, sniffling as they leaned into Dark Enchantresses’ grip embrace.They gradually relaxed into the poisonous cookies grasp, falling asleep under the stress of separation from their sibling. Dark Enchantress’ face split into a horrifying grin, everything was falling into place and soon she would have everything as she needed it to be. One step at a time, a different cookie to fall in her hands every time.


End file.
